1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a printing medium supplying apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a printing medium supplying apparatus having an improved structure for facilitating supply of printing medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is designed to form an image on a printing medium according to an input signal. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a multi-function device combining functions of the above-mentioned appliances.
The image forming apparatus is provided with a printing medium supplying apparatus for supplying printing medium. In general, the printing medium supplying apparatus picks up stacked printing media one by one and supplies the printing medium to a body of the image forming apparatus.
The printing medium supplying apparatus includes a feed tray configured to store a plurality of sheets of printing media that are to be fed to an image forming part, and a knock-up plate is provided on the feed tray so as to move up and down.
The knock-up plate is provided to allow the printing medium to be pressed against the pickup roller. As to install the knock-up plate, a user needs to forcedly and directly move the knock-up plate downward and keep pressing the knock-up plate in order to newly load printing medium on the feed tray, which causes inconvenience to a user.